Deadly stranger
by Pipzrulestheworld
Summary: When a mysterious file is placed in Reid's lap by a nameless stranger, he fights to get it viewed as genuine. But by bringing in the team has he endangered all their lives. Reid now must fight to break the only rule - "You won't all make it!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry it's taking my such a long time to write my next story, but I've been back in South Africa all summer working hard. Now back in university mode and ready for some new Criminal minds based fanfic. Hope you enjoy. **_

Prologue 

...The BAU stood in total horror in the cramped attic room. All shacking with a mix of panic, fear and adrenalin. Not one of them uttered a word for they had been stolen from them. Their deep breathes echoing around the hollow room.

Hotch nursed his broken arm silently as he stood in the dusty space. His eyes darted around, but the inclosing darkness made it impossible to see. Without their guns they needed weapons. But under the inches of dirt was nothing of assistance. Using the weak rays of moonlight, Hotch attempted to check on his subordinates, but he couldn't make out their faces. Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. What was he to say? Hotch knew they were not alright. How could they be? Prentiss moved in to the light, creeping through the holes in the roof. Hotch frowned deeply as he took in the cuts and bruises across her face.

"How did this happen?" Prentiss mumbled angrily. She wasn't expecting a answer, and got none. "This entire situation is... beyond comprehension". _**How could a team of FBI profilers been so blind? **_

"Emily!" Hotch whispered also moving in to the light.

Prentiss was shocked to hear her name, but It also gave her a strange doze of bravery. Taking a deep breath she took hold of her emotions.

"Prentiss is right. How the hell did this happen!" Morgan said clenching his fists. The profiler felt so utterly useless, he wanted to rage and shout but he knew that wouldn't help.

Suddenly there was a thud of a body hitting the filth covered floorboards, and a groan, that they all recognised as Rossi.

"Rossi... Rossi... Help me" came Garcia's voice from the darkness, not a trace of it's usually bubbly tone.

"Where are you baby girl" Morgan said with a reassuring whisper.

"Over here". The team followed the sound of the annalists voice.

"I'm alright" Came Rossi's tired voice.

Morgan limped to Rossi's side, and painfully kneeled down next to him, gasping out in pain.

"Chocolate bear, are you alright?" Garcia said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine Garcia... Rossi?".

"Fine. I just fell over a damn piece of wood" Rossi spat, kicking the offending object.

"You sure Dave?" Hotch said bending down next to Garcia.

"Yes I'm sure Aaron!" Rossi said forcefully but not unkindly. He knew Hotch was stressed. He knew Hotch thought that everything that had happened to them was his fault, and nothing he said would help. Rossi stayed on the flood. He felt tired. His mind teamed with the horror's he had seen. His body ached from lack of sleep and fatigue.

Hotch stretched out his uninjured arm to help his older colleague up. Rossi grasped it firmly and rose from the grimy floor. Morgan stood with a groan and was quickly embraced by Garcia. Placing a kiss on her now untidy red hair, Derrick realised how much his friend was shacking.

"It's going to be alright baby girl... I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered and held her closer. Garcia said nothing, but she let a tear run down her pale skin.

Reid was breathing deeply, scowling as his eyes blurred. _**This is not the time**_. His head was now bleeding freely, and due to the fact he had lost a lot of blood already, he could feel himself hovering towards unconsciousness. _**Stay awake**_. Pain shot through his chest every time he took a laboured breath and tears formed in his eyes. Spencer didn't bother wiping them away, it was too dark for anyone to see them. His arm shot out looking for something to keep him steady, every inch of him throbbing. He grasped the beam and battled the impulse to scream out as he tested his injured leg. _**Don't scream. They'll know you're hurt.**_ But the agony was almost unbearable and the young genius fought to keep awake. Reid knew, as experienced and intelligent as his colleagues were, they needed him. This was his fault and he needed to fix it. _**Something's wrong. Everything is wrong. I should be here along. The team should be safe. **_

"Hey Kid you alright?"...

Suddenly they all felt it. A chill ran down the spines of every member of the team. The darkness inclosing the friends. He was here. He'd found them. The hunter had found his pray. And this time there was no escape...

**(Let me know if I should carry on and write the rest**) Review please


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm going to write it internet people. I will try and update quickly. And probably will as I'm tremendously sad and don't have a life. Please enjoy!_

_Don't own Criminal Minds! How many times must I say it!_

_**A deep breath as he surveyed his plans. Years of preparation, years of obsession had lead him to this. Spencer Reid was the perfect target. The only man he'd met who could match his intelligence and brilliances. It had taken such effort to create something he could not figure out. A mission he could not win! **_

Spencer groaned as his alarm rang through his flat. The young profiler battled with the snooze button, before mustering the effort to slide out of bed. Not yet opening his hazel eyes, he staggered sleepily across his bedroom towards the bathroom. His eyes hurt a little as he flicked the light on. He'd had little sleep, and only returned from a rather difficult case in Montana 8hours ago. In his head, as he got in to the shower, he began to list all the good things about working at the BAU, and came to the conclusion it was worth the effort. He quickly dressed after a text off Morgan asking if he would like a lift, a rare but always appreciated jester. The two stopped off at Reid's local coffee shop before driving to their FBI offices. A place they spent more time in then their actual homes.

Pushing open the glass doors Morgan and Reid entered the BAU. Hotch was already deep in paper work and JJ stood chatting with Garcia.

"Good Morning boys", JJ said with a smile as Reid headed straight for his precious coffee.

"Good Morning is it? It would have been better if it was a few hours later JJ" Morgan said leaning on the desk next to Garcia.

"Sorry Morgan" Hotch's voice said behind him. "conference room". A few grins at Morgan and they all made their way to the round table.

JJ made her way to her usual spot and prepared to brief the team. They all took their usual seats, and picked up the case files.

"This is Kevin and Edna Hemmingway they were found yesterday in their apartment. They had both been strangled three days before" , JJ turned her head to the screen were a picture of the first victim flashed up. Kevin Hemmingway was slumped against his hall wall. His head hung down, his eyes open and lifeless. Blood covered his forehead, and his hands were covered in scratches.

"It seems he was attacked as he came home from work. He was still wearing a coat and scarf and his briefcase was found next to him"

Then JJ flashed up a picture of a destroyed room. Crashed ornaments and upturned furniture covered the lounge room. And in the centre lay the second body. Edna Hemmingway lay with her eyes closed. Her long blonde hair was neat around her face and it rested on a pillow. Her skin was pale, but a delicately placed scarf hid the bruising on her neck.

"Sign of a struggle" Rossi said.

"Clear signs of remorse" Reid said examining the pictures.

"Maybe the husband was the intended target, and the UnSub didn't mean to kill her" Prentiss offered.

"You don't exactly choke someone by accident." Morgan answered.

"Well the treatment of the woman is consistent with the first victims. A year ago, Stuart and Laura Meehan were found in their apartment, both strangled. The husband had signs of a struggle and defensive wounds, the wife laid down on the floor, with her injuries covered up". As JJ spoke further pictures, of a year previous, flashed up in front of the team of profilers.

Hotch stood up and began to speak in his usual stern tone, "Dave if you and JJ go visit the family of the first victims. Prentiss, start on victimology. Reid, go speak to the coroner. Morgan and I will go to the latest crime scene"...

Reid entered the mortuary and smelt that o too familiar smell of strong disinfectant and death. His five coffee's had not totally banished his tiredness, and he quickly hid a yawn as the coroner walked towards him. The coroner was only a little older then Reid, tall, with long red hair. He walked quickly across the metal floor, extending his hand to Reid.

"Dr. Reid? I'm Dr. Watson. This way please", he said in a rather strong British accent. He lead Reid to the first of two gurney's, and pulled down the white sheet to expose Kevin Hemmingway.

"Well there isn't much to go on. Cause of death was asphyxiation. His hands were cut by a broken vase, and the head wound came from some short of blunt object" .

"Any idea what?" Reid said bending down to get a better look at the injury.

"I'd say a gun, but I can't be sure".

Dr. Watson and Reid moved round to look at the second body.

" Cause of death was asphyxiation again. I did find evidence of Sexual activity prior to her death. But no signs of assault. And from what I can tell I'd say the woman died first. Her time of death seems to be maybe two hours before the male", he said bluntly.

Reid considered this information for a second. A profile growing in his mind. _**He kills the woman first, but he shows them the most remorse. Signs of Sexual activity but no assault. The gun? I need to speak with the team... **_

As the profiler left, his phone began to ring. Reid answered and jumped in the black SUV.

"Where are you pretty boy?" asked Morgan.

"I'm just leaving, I'll be there soon". Closing his phone Reid put the keys in and started the engine. Playing with his rear view mirror he suddenly become aware of the silent figure. The man sat deadly still, not even breathing it seemed. He was tall and thin, but that was all Reid could tell. Every inch of him was wearing black clothes, including his face, that was covered with a ski mask.

Reid slowly moved his hand towards his gun. His mind racing with questions and confusion. _**How did he get in? Why is he here? What does he want?**_ Reid felt the cold metal under his finger tips. But before he could even get a firm grasp on it, he felt pressure in the small of his back.

And then a cold voice came from behind him. "Don't even think about it Dr. Reid"...

_**Review please xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – If I said I owned Criminal Minds it would be a damn dirty lie!**_

_**Sorry for such a small chapter. Next one rather BIG!**_

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Dr. Reid and hand me your gun", the cold voice said stretching his hand out to take Reid's weapon.

Reid breathed deeply. If he let go of his gun, he knew he had no protection. But the profiler could feel the gun pressing in to his back, and knew he had no choice. He felt a painful jab after he hadn't moved.

"Fine...Fine. Here you go". Reid said placing the gun in his hand with force.

"Thank you. Now was that so difficult Spencer?", the masked assailant said with a trace of a laugh.

Reid said nothing. Whoever this man was he wasn't giving him the satisfaction of playing.

"I bet you're wondering who I am. And I'll tell you, I am the messenger". Reid said nothing as the hooded man paused.

"There was a innocent man murdered two nights ago. You have one day before the next one dies".

"What?", Reid finally conforming to his shock.

" No questions. Everything you need is in here", and the masked figure placed a file down on the back seat. "And I strongly suggest Spencer that you don't involve your little team. If you do chose to tell them however my Boss would like you to know he will have no trouble killing every single one".

Reid barely had a second to digest that startling information before the pressure on his back vanished. The masked man placed Reid's gun on top of the file and exited the car. The masked figure got in to the driver's seat of a dark Aston martin and vanished around the corner. Reid began to let his emotions take over, and lent against the wheel, breathing deeply.

Reid turned around and grabbed his gun and file...

... Morgan and Hotch returned from the crime scene after making little progress.

"There was no prints or DNA at the scene. How you going Prentiss?" Morgan said handing his co-worker a coffee.

Prentiss sat down and let out a long breath, " Nothing! These two couple's are totally different. The Hemmingway's were Doctor's. Stuart Meehan was a Plummer, and his wife was a receptionist. They lived in different areas, children went to different schools... I can't find anything that links the victims".

"Keep looking. Then you and Reid get started on a geographical profiler", Hotch said studying the board.

"Where is he by the way?"

"He said he'll be here in a bit", Morgan answered, and the three began to sketch out a profile.

"Only thing we learnt was that it was well known Laura Meehan was having affairs". Rossi said joining the conference room.

"Maybe that's who killed her. It would explain the remorse if the UnSub had a relationship with the victims", Morgan said.

"But there's no evidence that Edna Hemmingway was having a affair?" Prentiss said.

"What's confusing me is the crime scene. There so much damage it implies a disorganised killer, but there's not a fingerprint or a piece of DNA, which implies a organised Killer".

"Maybe it's a organised killer attempting to appear disorganised?" Prentiss responded.

" Did you get any names, for the people Laura Meehan had apparently had a affair with?" Hotch asked.

"No. But her sister said it was someone from her work" JJ answered.

"Okay, JJ, Prentiss. See if anyone knows anything at her old job"...

...Reid opened the file and read the red writing covering a old picture. Reid read over the words again, even though he'd remembered them perfectly the first time. The words however were not the most confusing thing to the genius. The picture. A small boy, with glasses and long brown hair, held a chess set in front of a Christmas tree. _**That can't be! How**_? Reid looked at the picture of his 4year old self, and again read the words...

"**Villains!" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! Tear up the planks! Here, here! It is the beating of his hideous heart!"**

_**Review please dear readers. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I actually own Criminal Minds but I don't like to brag. **

_**The first stage of the plan had gone perfectly. His messenger, who now lay dead at his feet, had delivered the first sign. Reid would figure out this clue easily. Not in time to save anyone however. But that didn't matter. Any lives lost in this game were mealy collateral damage. Needless pawns. Reid was the target. And the best part was, he new Reid. And he knew he couldn't win**_.

"About time Reid. What happen you get lost?" Morgan joked as the youngest team member joined them.

"Spence you alright. You look like you've seen a ghost?" JJ asked as Reid seemed to enter without noticing anyone.

Hotch looked up from his work and could instantly tell something was wrong with his subordinate. Reid did indeed look like he'd seen a ghost. He appeared in shock, and was extremely pale.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little nauseous", Reid said in a convincing voice, and sat down at the table.

"You sure?" Hotch asked. Reid rarely admitted that he was in pain, and the older profiler thought it was strange how he had so readily admitted it to them now.

"I'm fine guys really?"

"Would you like some water Spence?" JJ asked in a mothering tone.

"Ye. But I'll get it", Reid said and quickly left as the team gave each other wondering looks.

_**What does this mean? What to do? The quote is from Tell Tale Heart. But what does that mean? Okay, Edgar Allen Poe. Writer. Insane man murders landlord. Floorboards .Eyes. Heart. Fools police. Garcia. **_

Reid knocked reluctantly on Garcia's door, and entered. He didn't want to involve the team but he had no choice. He needed Garcia's skills.

"What'd up junior genius?" Garcia said in her bubbly tone, turning from her screens.

"Garcia could you run a check on any bodies found under floorboards?". Garcia gave him a strange look then began typing.

"How far back?"

"Today. Or last night".

"Okay. AAA none."

Reid's heart deflated. What else could the quote mean. "Anywhere in the entire country?".

"Sorry hun no. Why?" Garcia asked.

Reid lied quickly, "No reason really. Could you keep a eye out and let me now?"

Garcia nodded, "When I know you'll now".

"Think we could keep this between me and you?" Reid said extremely timidly...

..."Wonder what's going on with Reid?" Morgan said.

"Let's get back to work. We need a profile. I just got a phone call from the lead detective, I said we'd been there in 10". Hotch said, his mind dwelling a little on their resident genius.

The BAU team entered the police station, and were welcomed by a extremely friendly middle aged detective.

"Hello guys and girls, I'm Detective David Hughes. Welcome", the man said in a optimistic voice shacking all their hands.

JJ smiled and introduced the team, "Hello Detective Hughes, I'm Jenifer Jareau we spoke on the phone. this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid".

"Welcome. Welcome. We have a room for you guys, with boards, and files, and coffee", Hughes said leading them to the board room. They all pilled in to a rather small room with two large boards of picture's.

"Ooo where are those files? Sara must have them. Aaa Spencer could you get them please? There in the office next door!".

Reid gave the team a strange look as they smirked at him. Reid left the board room and looked through the glass door of the office. His mind was still wrapped up in what had happened earlier. Maybe it was some short of hoax. A prank...

...Detective Horne paced her office. The BAU were legends in her field. But as respected and brilliant as they were no detective liked to admit they couldn't do it. The tall, brunette kicked her desk in anger and knocked over a stack of files. Swearing under her breath she disappeared under the table. Suddenly the door opened and detective Horne jumped up, smacking her head on the desk.

"Shit that hurt!"

"O my god are you alright?", Reid said rushing over to help the detective.

"Ye I'm fine. Thank you", she said, taking Reid's hand, "Just scared me is all. You must be one of the BAU Boys?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid", Reid said extending his hand.

"Detective Sara Horne. Guess you're looking for these", Sara said picking up the pile of files.

Reid followed Horne in to the conference room as she make her introductions.

"Okay guys. After we found out that Edna Hemmingway had sex before she died, I did some snooping. Turns out Edna was far from faithful. According to her receptionist, Dr. Hemmingway had quite the reputation. She gave me a bunch of names, but there may be more".

"Well once we have the profile. We'll know who to look for", Hotch said. "Morgan get Garcia to run the names of the people the victim had affairs with. Dave, you and Prentiss see if you can find any more information at the hospital"...

..." Hey baby girl. I'm sending you some names", Derrick said holding phone between his head and shoulder as he typed.

"Anything for you my chocolate prince", Garcia said, and she began to search. "Hey Morgan have you noticed anything strange about Reid today?"

"Why sweet thing?"

"No reason. Call you when I have something". And Garcia hung up. Reid asked her not to say anything and she wasn't going too.

... Reid stood in the bathroom washing his hands when his phone began to ring. He answered quickly, after checking that it was Garcia.

"Hey Junior G-man. Thought you'd like to know, 2 hours ago a man was found under some floorboards".

"Where?", Reid said instantly.

"Baltimore!". Reid's mind raced. _**Where Poe died!**_

"There's something else strange. There was writing carved into the man's chest. Yuck. Poor man." Garcia said solemnly.

"What did it say Garcia?". _**The next clue**_.

"It said '**Nor law, nor duty bade me fight, Nor public men, nor cheering crowds, A lonely Impulse of delight**".

Review away please. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I will sadly never own Criminal Minds. **

Prentiss and Rossi stood at the nurses' station discussing what they had learnt. Prentiss pulled out her phone and called Garcia.

" Speak mortal and be recognised!"

" Garcia we have some names for you", Prentiss said.

"Go"

" Samuel Kershaw... Glenn Fletcher... Luke Kay and Bill Lynch".

Garcia began to do what she did best. "Nothing of interest ... But the same William Lynch worked at the same firm as Laura Meehan".

"Tell me you have a address"

"Sending to your P.D.A now"

"Your amazing Penelope"...

...Reid sat staring at the same words over and over. He couldn't believe he didn't know it. All the books he read, why didn't he know it.

Reid looked up when Detective Horne entered the room and walked behind him. She glanced down at what he was looking at.

"Other case Agent Reid?"

" AA ye", Reid said.

"I really hate when criminals taint such beautiful things", She said shaking her head.

Reid gave her a bizarre look. " What do you mean?".

"Well who ever the killer was carved poetry on that poor man?".

"Poetry. By whom?" Reid asked standing up.

"Aren't you suppose to be a genius? That's W.B. Yates!", Horne said giving him a strange look.

"Yates!"

"Yep. It's from 'An Irish Airman Foresees His Death. A poem written for, ooo what's his name... Major ... Robert Gregory", Detective Horne said flicking through a file. "I really like it. Life is beautiful because it is painful. Yates is a real master of the inner expressions of the soldier's mindset".

Reid's mind began to race. _**Yates, of course. Soldiers. Fallen pilot**_. Reid again pulled out his phone.

"Garcia I need your help again"

"How can I delight you Dr. Reid"

"Has there been any Air force personal killed in the last ...week.

"No"

"Are any of the soldiers who've died recently been Irish"

"Irish? Not recently. But Lieutenant Chris Dowd, died in Iraq almost 4 years ago. He held joint American Irish citizenship".

_**This makes no sense. Whoever this man is couldn't have possibly been involved in that death. **_

"Does he have any next of kin?"

" His parents both live in Ireland. And he wasn't married. He still has a house, which has been vacant since his death if that helps". Garcia said sounding apologetic.

"What the address?"...

... The BAU knocked on the apartment door.

"William Lynch. FBI!" said Hotch in a stern voice.

The door opened a crack and a tall, timid man looked out. "Yes".

"William Lynch, Agent Morgan, Prentiss and Hotchner. May we come in?" Morgan asked.

"Sure" .

Lynch closed the door, but he didn't take the chain off. Suddenly Morgan heard hurried footsteps.

"Hotch he's running", Morgan shouted pulling his gun out. Hotch and Prentiss followed Morgan as he moved around the house.

Lynch darted across the garden, and Morgan took off after him. As the UnSub reached the fence he grabbed the top and jumped over it, falling as he heavily landed. Morgan jumped after him, grabbing him by the shoulders he threw him against the fence.

"STOP IT. Stop it. It's over man". Morgan said as the man struggled against him...

The BAU stood and observed William Lynch through the glass. Lynch was large, and looked quite capable of strangling 2 men. But he seemed terrified. He hadn't said a word since they brought him in, and now sat with his eyes firmly on the table.

"CSI said they found both Edna Hemmingway and Laura Meehan's DNA and fingerprints in his house. And there where massages on his phone confirming he was having a relationship with both woman", Rossi said as Morgan entered the integration room.

...Morgan moved around the table so he was standing in front of the suspected UnSub. The man kept his head low, and averted the profilers eye.

"Why'd you kill them William?" Morgan asked sitting down and throwing a file on the table.

"I didn't ... Kill... anyone" he stuttered.

"Well I think you did. I think you killed Laura and Stuart Meehan, and I think you killed Edna and Kevin Hemmingway". As Morgan named the victims he placed the crime scene photos on the table.

"I didn't".

"We know you were having a affair with Edna Hemmingway and Laura Meehan".

"No.. No... I wasn't".

"We found both their DNA at your house. We found messages on their phones to you". Morgan said raising his voice a little.

"I didn't ... I didn't ... want too".

"You didn't want too?".

"They made me do it?", he whispered.

"Who made you?"

But he said nothing. Lynch sunk in his chair, attempting to disappear.

"WHO MADE YOU!", Morgan shouted slamming his fist against the table.

"Her husband! Laura's husband found out ... he paid me to kill her... But then I killed him... I killed him like the dog he was...". Lynch who had been unable to make eye contact with Morgan until now, stared at him with a malicious grin. "I gave him what he deserved".

" What about Edna, did her husband pay you to kill her?"

"NO. I loved her and she wanted to leave me...and go back to him... I couldn't let that happen"...

...Hotch gazed at the board for a second_**. If only every case was this easy. We lost no one else, good as it gets in this job. So what's wrong. Why do I have such a bad feeling. **_Shaking his head, he put the last of the files in a box. As he left the room he saw Reid saying goodbye to Detective Horne. _**He's been so vacant the last two days. It's strange. Something's wrong... **_

"Pretty Boy, fancy a lift?" Morgan said slapping his co-worker on the back.

"No. It's okay. I have a few things to do"...

Reid parked the car and opened the rusty gate with difficulty. The profiler looked up at the house, it looked normal except the windows and doors were boarded up. Reid looked for a way to get in, the light from his flashlight panned across the structure. He moved around the side of the house and managed to squeezed himself through a door. Reid creped through the dark house, attempting to make as little noise as possible. The young genius hated the dark, and the not knowing was frightening him out just as much. Reid suddenly caught site of a thin beam of light from under a room. The profiler slowly opened the door, gun in hand, and gazed in side. Reid lowered his gun, and walked to the table. The small, oak table was the only piece of furniture in the room, and top was a lamp and what appeared to be a jewelry box. Opening the box he read the typed words.

' **I admired the deathly pride of that dying man. He sang an oath of resistance,**** a declaration of war**** against surrender. But I performed his execution. For who cared for that soul, at the end of his 78 years. Suicide is a tidy way for a male to give up too ghost, with his head held** **high'.**

... Reid's brilliant mind attempted to understand what he had just read. However something else caught his eyes. Underneath the box was the corner of what appeared to be a photograph. Carefully moving aside the box Reid's shaking hands lifted up the black and white picture. The picture was of a person he knew and cared for deeply, sat on a chair in what appeared to be a empty room. Across the victims' terrified face, was written, in red ink, "_**I said I'd have no problem killing them**_". Reid went cold and he staggered back hitting the wall. Suddenly his legs gave way and he slid down. Reid looked at the picture again and tears filled his eyes. **Garcia!**

_**Review away!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – All characters are property of some other people. Not sure who New York belongs too. **

Morgan pushed open the door, smiling, expecting to see his best friend typing away. The profiler looked confused at the black monitors and empty chair. Shaking his head, and excepting she was a little late, Morgan made his way back to his desk. Taking his seat opposite Prentiss, he stared at his small mountain of paperwork, wishing it to vanish. As he considered slipping a few files on to Reid's desk, he noticed the absence of their resident genius.

"Hey Prentiss, you seen Reid today?"...

_**I quickly found out that the tech girls computer skills were too good for me to infiltrate. I can't pretend to know much about computers, and to seek help would be most unadvisable. The one thing I can monitor however is their phone calls. I knew he'd tell Garcia, and the disgustingly optimistic, red haired woman was easy enough to eliminate... **_

Garcia said goodbye to her monitors and grabbed her fluffy purple coat. Her mind lingered on the lovely dinner and Kevin Lynch that waited at home for her. The bubbly annalist practically skipped to her car. It was so unusual to be going home at a reasonable time. As she jumped in to her car, she was completely unaware of the man watching her from the shadows. Garcia jumped in her car and drove out of the Quantico car park, as she rounded the corner she slammed her foot on the break. Breathing deeply and a little shaken Garcia quickly got out of her car.

"Are you okay sir?", she said hurrying over to the man, who lay half on the road.

"Yes. I'm fine. I was walking to my car and I tripped and banged my head", he said sitting up.

"Do you need me to call a ambulance?"

"No. I'll be fine. Just need to get to my car"

"Come on. I'll help you", Garcia smiled and helped the man to his feet. The man smirked. This could not have gone more perfect. It was so easy to fool nice people. They made their way down a small alley towards his car.

"Thank you so much Miss...?", the man said holding out his hand.

"Garcia. Get home safe".

Garcia turned to return to her car, but instantly fell to her knees, as electricity coursed through her body. The man discarded the stun gun, and lifted the unconscious Garcia in to the back seat. Walking around to the front slowly, checking that there was no one around, Garcia's kidnapper jumped in to the front seat. Pulling out of the alley, the car turned left and made its way to the helicopter...

Bile rose in Reid's mouth as his cheeks become wet with tears. The young profiler couldn't comprehend the notion she may be dead. There was no way of telling from the picture_**. I need to find her. **_

_**How could this have happened? I only spoke to her a few hours ago!**_ _**Reid sat in a trance. He didn't know what to do, or think. Placing down the picture of his friend he read the clue once again. This can't be from a book. This is him. He's trying to tell me something. But what? He killed someone and made it look like suicide. A 78 year old man.**_** "But I performed his execution. For who cared for that soul, at the end of his 78 years". ** _**Ooo that narrows it down!**_ " **I admired the deathly pride of that dying man. He sang an oath of resistance,**** a declaration of war**** against surrender". **_**So who ever this is he fought. A suicide, that was suspected of being a murder. **_

Reid placed the picture down, considering how he would narrow this down a little. Then it hit him. What he had been missing._** You idiot. The background. **_Reid stared beyond the writing. On the faded paper was what seemed like a view from a window. Reid jumped up and ran towards the lamp. Squinting his eyes, the genius began to see a skyline._** New York... **_

As light from a weak lamp suddenly filled that dark room, Garcia sat in terror. Her body ached and her vision was blurry from the sudden change in light. The annalist shuddered in fear, as she felt a presence behind her. Heavy breathing, and weighty footsteps as someone paced. Garcia fought against her bounds but she was firmly secured to the chair.

"I'd save your strength if I were you", Her kidnapper said in a hushed voice.

Then the door opened. Creaking open just beyond the light. A tall man entered. But that's all Garcia could tell, as the man stayed in the shadows. The man who had taken Garcia moved forward so she could see him. She was confused too see how nervous he looked.

"Did anyone see you take her?", came a deep, cruel voice from the darkness.

"No sir".

"You've done well David. You did well".

"Thank you sir", David said breaking in to a smile. But it disappeared as he saw a gun appear from the gloom.

"But... Sir... please you said I'd done well", the man stuttered stumbling back.

"You did. Goodbye", and without hesitation the man pulled the trigger, and David fell down dead. Garcia tried to scream against her gag as she viewed the blood seeping from the dead man's head. She looked up and saw the gun pointed at her and froze with horror. The man pulled the trigger again and the light disappeared from the room.

Garcia held her breath, and felt fear like she never had before. See didn't hear him walk towards her, she just felt his cold hand touch her face. The faceless man ran his fingers across her face, pulling a few lose strands of red hair behind her ear. Garcia pulled away in disgust, but then the cold hand was replaced by the touch of cold metal. As the man placed his gun on her temple, Garcia new this was the end. Her tormenter leaned in, inches from her face.

"Penelope ... Penelope. I bet your wondering why you're here. But I can tell you know. You want leave... unless Dr. Reid finds you in time ... which is highly doubtful", he whispered maliciously.

Garcia's mind raced with questioned. What the hell is going on? And what does my genius have to do with this?

"Sweet dreams Penelope Garcia". And before Garcia could even blink, the gun came down on her head, and she fell in to unconsciousness...

**Review please good people**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - Don't own Criminal Minds or any other American crime Drama. Except the Mentalist but that doesn't count. **

Hotch walked out of his office. Looking out over the bull-pen he noticed a absence in his team.

"Where's Reid?"

Morgan looked up from his computer. His mind raced, it was strange Reid wasn't there but it happened to everybody once.

"He said sorry but he's going to be a little late", Morgan answered.

"JJ. Call him!". Hotch said in a stern voice and entered Rossi's office.

"Wonder where Reid is?" JJ asked sitting down on his desk with a coffee.

"Garcia isn't in yet either", Morgan told her and Prentiss, closing his phone as Reid failed to answer again.

"You don't think Garcia and Reid..." Prentiss mumbled to Morgan smiling.

Morgan shock his head in disbelief. "Please tell me you're joking Prentiss!". Prentiss and JJ laughed.

"Well where ever they are, Hotch might kill them if their much longer"...

... Reid knew it was risky to use a commercial plane, but it would have been more risky to request the jet. The team would eventually find out, but still he wanted Garcia back as quickly as possible and the longer they were unaware the better.

Judging by the faded skyline in the picture, Reid had come to the conclusion that where ever Garcia was being held was by Central Park. As he stood looking from every angle he suddenly found the building.

Reid entered the lobby of the apartment complex's. He looked at the wall plan_**. How am I suppose to know what room she's in!**_ As he stared at the board, he suddenly noticed some graffiti. Underneath apartment 24B were two very small green letters. PG.

The door wasn't locked and Reid took a breath as he grasped the handle. It was dark in the room, and he calmed himself before entering it. Reid lead with his gun in a un-steady hand. It looked empty, as the young genius edged in to the room. Then Reid noticed a strange sound. The sound of someone crying. Reid rushed to a other door. Opening it slowly he crept inside.

"REID... Thank god my genius", Garcia shouted as Reid walked across the room to free her. As soon as the ropes tying her to the chair were undone she threw her arms around Reid.

"Garcia are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Reid said as he was crushed by the analyst.

"No. I'm not hurt. But look what he did" Garcia said pointing at her dead kidnapper. Reid stared down at the man in disgust.

" Let's just get out of her" Reid said pulling Garcia towards the door.

"Reid's what's that?".

Garcia pointed at her murdered tormenter. Reid delicately picked up the briefcase perched next to the corpse. The profiler place it down on the table.

"It's locked! It needs a combination", he said annoyed.

"Reid, there's a piece of paper here with writing on", Garcia said pointing at the floor. Reid picked it up and read it in the light.

"**How many second would it take for the sun to emit the same amount of energy as mankind as used in its history?"**

"Does that make any sense to you?" Garcia asked reading it again.

Reid closed his eyes trying to think. "You can only theorise. But it would be less them a second. But how would that be a combination?".

"0000. Simple!" Garcia said.

"Ye. That's what's worrying me".

Garcia clung to Reid as he opened the briefcase. The analyst had already decided she was never letting the young genius out of her sight. Reid had trouble with the combination in the dim light, but they both heard the double click as it opened. Both heart's were racing at the unknown. Garcia was the first to react. Before she could stop herself a scream escaped her. Inside the briefcase lay a clear bag, inside of which was were 10 clear fingers.

"O my god Reid, Tell me there not real", Garcia said turning away. Reid didn't answer, he was too busy looking at what was underneath. A picture of him on graduation day, covered again with red words.

"**I believe I have made unconstructive negative actions designed to provoke a reaction from you Dr. Reid. I wish to resolve this predicament. Please come to me. And bring your dear Garcia. I will wait..."**

The two BAU agents looked at each other in a mix of confusion and fear. Before they could fully process the information however they heard a cough. They both wiped round to see two figures in the shadows. Reid moved to stand in front of Garcia, attempting to create a vision of confidence that he didn't have. All he could hear was his rapid breathing, as he quickly pulled out his gun. He could feel Garcia shacking behind him, and as the two men walked forward, she pressed closer to him and grasped his hand firmly. Both men held guns up and moved out of the darkness. They both wore black suites, with dark hair and heavy build.

"Your Gun Agent Reid", the taller and most imposing of the men said stepping forward and stretching out his gloved hand.

Reid didn't hesitate this time, Garcia's life was in danger now. Reid placed the gun in his hand as he tried to shift between the men and Penelope a little more. The man took the gun and threw it against the wall with a bang.

"Phone". And once again Reid was forced to give up a lifeline. As the man threw Reid's phone against the wall, his dark eyes turned to Garcia.

"You to Penelope".

"I don't have a phone with me. I left it in my car", Garcia said quickly.

"Really", the man paused and smiled, "Coles!".

The second man shot out of the shadows grabbing Reid by the shoulders thrusting him forward. Garcia screamed as Spencer fell to his knees. As the profiler attempted to stand up a gun appeared in his face.

"Now Penelope, Spencer", Coles said moving the gun away a little, as the first man walked a terrified Garcia forward. "We are here to escort you two. We're not going to have any problems are we?".

Reid and Garcia remained silent, defiantly showing strength. Coles and his partner McCain looked at each other for a second.

"I'll take that as a yes".

Reid was forced to his feet and out the door by Coles, closely followed by Garcia and McCain. They left the apartment and silently walked to the elevator. As they went up Reid attempted to move closer to his friend but he was quickly pulled away.

The four made it to the roof were a helicopter waited. Reid suddenly became tense. He was not keen on helicopters, especially when he was being kidnapped by one. As he climbed in to the helicopter, the terror of the unknown hit him. For the first time he felt totally helpless and weak. Memories of Tobias Hinkle flashed in his mind. But this time was different. Garcia was in danger now. And the question he didn't want to think about popped in to his head. _**Why didn't he kill her? What is he planning? **_

_**(Review away lovely people)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - Ownership of Criminal Minds is left-up to the UnSub's. **

"Hey Kevin. What you doing here?", Prentiss said looking up from her paper work as the tech annalist walked in. Kevin Lynch, Garcia's 'Secret' boyfriend, wore a bright shirt tucked untidily in beige trousers.

"O I just came up to see Garcia", he answered with a hint of sadness.

"She isn't here", Morgan said looking confused.

"Really. I was meant to have dinner with her last night and she didn't show up. And I've been calling her all day and she hasn't answered".

Morgan couldn't help feeling nervous. _**This doesn't sound right.**_ The profilers mind began to race. _**This isn't like either of them.**_ Morgan got up and walked for Hotch's office without saying a word to Kevin or Prentiss. Morgan knocked on the door.

"Morgan", Hotch said looking up from his work.

"Hotch. Reid and Garcia haven't turned up. And neither of them are answering their phones. "

"Why wasn't I told?".

"I just thought . Reid hasn't been himself for the last two days. I thought he needed some time. But something doesn't feel right", Morgan explained. Guilt controlling his thoughts.

Hotch got to his feet, and walked past Morgan. Morgan closed his eyes for a moment.

Hotch stood on the catwalk and spoke loudly. "Kevin. I need you to track their phones".

Kevin sat down at Garcia's desk and began to type. His eyes slowly moved over all the Garcia – esc things, the stuff he loved about her, and he become worried. First he feared she's stood him up, now there was a different fear in him, he couldn't quite explain the bad feeling he had. The team of profilers stood behind him silently. All trying not to think.

Kevin stooped typing and turned to the BAU team. "I don't really understand this but Garcia's phone is in a car impound down town, and Agent Reid's is in New York".

"New York?" Prentiss asked.

"Ye. Central park I think".

"JJ call the impound and find out if Garcia's car is there. Jet leaves in 20", Hotch said leaving the small room. The colleagues exchanged concerned glances. Where were their team member? Their friends?

The BAU sat on the plane in silence. All considering why Reid was in New York, and why was Garcia's car found abandoned. They all tried to shake their profiler minds that told them something was wrong.

"I called the impound. Garcia's car was found a block away from Quantico. Shop owner called to get it removed. Garcia's phone and bag are still in it", JJ said closing her phone.

"What's going on here Hotch?" Morgan said voicing what they were all thinking.

"I don't know. Let's just get to New York"...

It had been a utterly silent plane journey. Usually they would be discussing the case, going over evidence, maybe getting a quick sleep, but not today. They all knew Reid well enough to know he wouldn't just run off to New York, especially without telling them. They all knew Garcia loved her bubble enough to not turn up for work as well. And they had nothing to go. No evidence, no leads. All they had was that feeling something was wrong.

Hotch lead them all in to the apartment building, his usually stern presence walking the door man from his daydreaming.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen this man or this woman?"

The door man gave them a suspicious look before reaching for his glasses. He stared at the picture of Reid and Garcia for a long time before speaking. "No"

"Are you sure?", Morgan pressed.

"Yes. I know everyone who lives in this building. And I remember all visitors".

"Do you have CCTV?", JJ asked.

The man lead them to a small back room with the monitors of 2 camera's.

"You only have 2?", Hotch said firmly.

"Never needed anymore. If you'll excuse me", and the man walked away to welcome a tenant.

The BAU began to rewind the tapes, searching for a glimpse of their friends.

"There he is! Haven't seen Garcia though. " Morgan said jumping in to action. _**Finally. Something. **_

"He's getting in the elevator".

"We don't have CCTV on the floor's. But there's a empty apartment up there", the door-man said having returned a minute earlier.

"We didn't see him leave", Rossi said gravely...

The BAU walked slowly and silently down the hall. Morgan was the first to reach the door, closely followed by Hotch. Morgan used his gun to push open the door slightly.

"It's open" he whispered. And pushed the door all away open. He looked at Hotch and he nodded.

"REID... Reid It's Morgan are you in here?". But silence.

The team of profilers edged in to the dark room. They all shouted clear after they checked the apartment was empty.

"Hotch there's a light", JJ said pointing at the thin beam of light under a small door.

Hotch slowly opened the door. He lowered his gun after seeing no one. "No one here". They all followed him in to the small room.

"There's a chair here and ropes... Wait. Please tell me that isn't Garcia's hair!" Prentiss said pointing at red hair caught in the rope. Morgan viewed it and closed his eyes, before smacking his fist against the wall.

"Well we have a bag of fingers over here", Rossi said holding up the bag. The BAU all looked up and viewed the plastic bag in disgust.

"I found Reid's phone and gun", Hotch said bending down to see the gun and partly smashed phone.

"What about his credentials?" , Morgan asked calming himself down, and wiping the dust off his hand.

"No".

"JJ call the CSI's and get them to process the scene".

The BAU stood outside the room waiting for the CSI to finish and considering what they now knew.

"So Reid got on a plane to New York, But how did Garcia get here?" Prentiss said.

"We didn't see her come in" Rossi added.

"And why the hell did Reid go in the first place. All we have to go on is a briefcase of fingers!" Morgan said, anger and guilt welling up inside of him.

"Reid's been acting strange for 2 days though. Whatever IT is, it started then".

They all looked up as JJ came walking out of the room quickly. "We got a hit on the fingers in the bag. There William Reid's".

They all looked at each other. This was becoming more and more confusing.

"Does anyone understand this yet?", Morgan said.

"Did they find any fingerprints at the scene?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. Garcia's and Reid's were on the chair, ropes, table and briefcase".

"Well where ever they are, their together", Rossi said.

"On the briefcase... there were someone else's ... ", JJ paused and took a deep breath.

"Who JJ?" Prentiss asked.

"Gideon!"

**Review's are welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own Criminal Minds. I own nothing but a laptop and a broom.**

Reid had no idea where they were. After leaving the obvious bright lights of New York he was lost quickly. He knew they were going north. He couldn't be sure for how long either as his hands were tied and he couldn't see his watch. He guessed it must have been 3 hours, if they went much further they would be in Canada. Garcia's head lay on his shoulder as she dozed off. Reid could feel his eyes drooping as well, but he fought to stay awake. His stomach felt empty and his throat dry, he hadn't eaten or slept since yesterday. Finally he couldn't fight it anymore and he drifted in to a light sleep.

When Reid woke the sun was just raising. He jumped up suddenly, waking the still sleeping Garcia, as he noticed his hands were no longer tied. The taller of their kidnappers sat in front of them holding a gun. For a few seconds they sat there in silence, before Reid and Garcia noticed the helicopter was descending. Reid felt a strange mix of relief and fear as he realised they were faced with yet a other obstacle.

"TIME TO GET OUT!"

As the man shouted, over the deafening sound of the helicopter, he opened the door. Reid and Garcia stared at him in horror.

"WE'RE LIKE 20ft UP!", Garcia yelled in fear.

"WELL TRY AND LAND ON YOUR SIDE THEN", and with a that Reid was violently pushed, followed by a screaming Garcia.

Reid couldn't hear, his voice opened in too a silent scream. He felt like he was falling in slow motion, like he was seeing his death. He felt like it was years, but it was merely seconds before his body hit the forest floor. His body was consumed by pain as his body broke and he descended in too total darkness...

... Morgan swore loudly as he spilt hot coffee on his hand. Grabbing the paper cup he threw it against the wall, spilling the hot liquid across the room. Angered more by the many stares at his outburst the profiler walked quickly toward the board room. Staring at the pictures of the crime scene. Anger built up in him more and more. This was his fault. He waited too long to tell Hotch. What was he thinking. He knew Reid and Penelope, why didn't he see this coming? Suddenly the guilt was too much and using all his strength Morgan punched the wall. Pain shot through his arm but it barely registered.

Morgan didn't hear Rossi walk in, and the older profiler remained silent. Morgan turned and saw him and regretted his outburst.

"Would it help for me to say this isn't your fault?", Rossi asked handing him a coffee.

"Come on man, this is my fault. I should have acted as soon as they didn't turn up for work".

"Morgan, I know you want to blame yourself but that's not going to help find them".

Morgan looked at Rossi, and knew he was right. His guilt didn't go away, but his want for the safe return of his friends overpowered it.

The rest of the BAU team entered the room, and stood around the table.

"So anyone figured out why Gideon's print's were at that crime scene yet?", Prentiss asked the profilers.

"Well I lost contact with Gideon about a year ago, I have no idea where he has been", Hotch said, catching Rossi's eye. They both knew Gideon...

... Reid's head was spinning. Shadows and lights swirled in front of his eyes. Pain filled every inch of his body and he could feel tears rolling down his aching face.

Reid turned his head painfully to look for Garcia. His brown eyes fell on the blonde hair of his friends. Spencer pulled himself across the leaves, the pain in his broken leg causing him to yell out in agony. The profiler put his fingers on the annalists neck. Reid's heart stopped as he felt nothing. Grabbing Garcia by the shoulders he pulled her on to her back. Placing both his hands on her chest he began to push down on her chest.

...29.30.

His lips to hers

1.2

Hands to her chest again.

...29.30.

His lips to hers

1.2

To her chest...

... As Reid struggled to save Garcia in a empty wood, there was no one to save the other dying member of the BAU, who lay drenched in blood and screaming to silence...

**Review away **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – Do not own Criminal minds anymore**

**(Sorry for the small chapter, but a small one is better than nothing. Sorry it's taken me so long as well, by so much work to do for uni it's crazy. Plus a play of mine is being produced at the moment (woow) so I'm extra busy) **

JJ picked up her phone and quickly moved out of the room. Rolling her eyes at the noise in the station she walked towards the back door. Entering out in to the small alley, used mostly by smokers she repeated hello.

"Hello... Hello is there someone there?". Looking down at the screen she saw her phone was still connected. Taking a deep breath she continued saying hello a little loader.

"IS THERE SOMEONE THERE?"

"Yes!". A shiver shot up JJ's spine and she heard a shrill voice from behind her. Dropping her phone in shock, she wiped her head and was confronted by a shadowed figure. Standing so close, she couldn't believe she hadn't heard her. Fear began to consume her body.

"Don't even think about it Jennifer", the masked woman laughed.

"Who are you?", JJ asked her hand reluctantly moving away from her gun.

"Me. I'm death". And before JJ could even scream the woman had lunged forward, and ripped JJ's stomach open. Pain shot through the agents body as her legs buckled and she fell to her knees. Groaning in pain, and breathing deeply, her eyes lost focus. She felt a strong arm pull her off the floor and a second stab to her back. This time she let out a long, harrowing scream and see prayed someone would hear. And then she began to cry. Not out of fear but regret. Regret and sadness at all the things she would now miss. A chance to see Henry grow up. A chance to give him a brother or sister. A chance to marry Will. A chance to say goodbye to Spence, Penelope, Hotch and the rest of her BAU family. The chance to grow old. And finally she felt it. The long thin blade slice through her chest and in to her heart. The strong arm let go and she fell to the floor once more. Laying on her back, staring at the black sky, totally alone, JJ's eyes closed. As the hooded figure got in to her car, she glanced back at the agent. The corners of her lips raised in to a small grin as she watched her chest go up and down for the last time...

... Then a breath escaped her lips, and Reid almost fainted with joy.

"Garcia are you alright... No stay still a second", Reid said attempting to stop Garcia panicking. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright... But I think my arm is broken", Garcia said a single tear escaping her eye.

"Let me have a look", Reid said kindly stretching out his hand. Garcia offered him her shacking, clearly broken arm. "Okay, yes this is broken. Wait here I'll see if I can find you a splint".

Reid got up painfully as every inch of his body screamed. He looked around for a stick but saw nothing that could help. He dragged his leg behind him as he moved to some trees. Finally getting behind one, were he knew Garcia could not see, he crashed to the floor. He felt pain like he never had before. He would gladly take being shot over the pain that was now spreading across his leg. Pulling back is pants Reid inspected the damage in the moon light. Sick rose in Reid's mouth as he saw the bone sticking out of his blood socked leg. Leaning over he began to gag, but there was nothing in his stomach to come out.

"Reid?", he heard Garcia's voice.

"I'll be there in a second Garcia". He needed to be strong for Garcia. It was his fault she was here and he wasn't going to let her be hurt anymore. Pulling himself off the floor, biting his lip to stop himself screaming, he grabbed a suitable stick and made his way back to Garcia.

"Here". Placing the stick alone her arm, and tearing the sleeve of his shirt to tie it on, he made a make shift splint. "How does that feel".

"Better thank you. Are you okay, you look very pale", Garcia said inspecting his body for injuries. Luckily she couldn't see the blood on his pants in the dim light, only the cuts on his face.

"I'm fine Garcia. Promise."

" Okay. Let's just get out of... what's that?" Garcia said suddenly panicked.

Reid turned around suddenly and saw a man's shadow just out of their line of sight. He instinctively moved a little in front of Garcia. "Who is it?" he shouted with fake courage.

But there was no answer. He didn't even move. "Who is it? What do you want?" But still no movement. Reid pulled himself off the ground, ignoring the pain, and moved towards the darkness. He could feel himself shacking with fear but he did not stop.

Then he saw. Then he saw who it was. And he fell to the floor.

"Reid what's wrong", she shouted as she pulled herself of the floor. Rushing towards Reid Garcia's breath was stolen as she saw what Reid had seen. William Reid, hung lifeless from his shoulders. His fingerless hands lay limp and unmoving, and his bare chest was covered with carved words.

Reid felt sick again as he viewed his father. He'd hated him for so long, but now as he saw him, he would give anything to talk to him again. Anything to tell him how much he still, no matter what, loved him...

... "Has anyone seen JJ?" Hotch said entering the conference room. The BAU looked around at each other and shook their heads. Hotch frowned and turned to the rest of the station.

"Has anyone seen agent Jareau?".

A young policeman looked up from his desk, "The blonde lady?".

"Yes"

"I saw her take a phone call outback like 15minites ago", he said absently. Hotch frowned again and walked towards the back door. Pushing open the door at first he did not see her body. Then his world crashed down, turning around he shouted with such volume everyone in the station turned. "MORGAN".

Hotch rushed over to his friend, and kneeled down beside her. Though he knew the answer, he placed his hand on her neck. He heard his team rush out and run towards him. Turning around he could barely say the words. "She's... dead!" ...

..."Spencer I am so sorry", Garcia whispered gulping back the tears. As the two sat next to William Reid's bloody body.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have got you in to this", Reid said not looking at her.

"And let you be here alone. Never", Garcia said loudly taking his hand. Reid looked at her intensely for a second, before pulling himself of the floor.

"Come on we need to get going." Reid said rushing away from his father's corpse, never wanted to look back, but he knew he would never forget.

"And figure out this clue! _** Look, you fools, you're in danger! Can't you see? They're after you! They're after all of us! Our wives, our children, everyone! They're here, Already! You're Next!" **_

(Review away lovely people) 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer- Don't own Criminal Minds, character or actors **_

No one knew what to say. They all just stood there watching the paramedics work on JJ, even though if they were honest they knew it was too late.

Slowly the alley filtered as the paramedics, pronounced her dead. Morgan turned and punched the wall with force. Hotch and Rossi stood staring blankly and horrified as they watched Prentiss kneel down to say goodbye. It was the first time they saw her show real emotion, as a single tear ran down her pale face.

Suddenly Prentiss stood up and motioned for them all to come towards her. They all gazed at what she had in her hands. Emily had fished a piece of paper from under JJ. A picture of the BAU leaving their office, with red writing sprawled across.

_**A question for each of your team agent Hotchner? **_

There's only 6

"The sick Bastard isn't counting JJ", Morgan said almost punching the bin.

_**Hotch began to read, Ellis Bell was better known by what name?**_

They all gazed around at this strange development. Their daze was broken my Rossi answering, "Emily Bronte" . They all turned their heads to Rossi.

"How do you know that", Morgan said in disbelief.

"I just do".

_**Only American state to border one other state?**_

Morgan quickly answered, "Maine".

_**How many of the Beatles were left handed?**_

"Anyone know?", Morgan said looking around at the team. They all shook their heads. "I'll call Garcia".

"Garcia?" Prentiss mumbled sadly.

Morgan took out his phone, "Kevin"

"Please Morgan tell me nothing has happened to Penelope?"

"No Kevin, no word, but we need to find out how many of the Beatles were left handed?"

"No need to look. 2"

"Thanks Kevin . Stay on the line, we may need you again"

Hotch began to read again._** Who was known as the little Tramp?**_

"Charlie Chaplin", Morgan answered again, slightly more irate.

_**Who was the Prime minister of Great Britain during the Second World War?**_

Hotch answered this time. "Winston Churchill"

_**Who is the referred to as the Vicar of Christ? **_

"The Pope... Guys I live in Rome", Prentiss said still concentrating on the piece of paper.

"Okay know we must find out what these things mean", Rossi said rather earnestly.

"Maybe It's a name" Prentiss offered "Emily Churchill maybe"

"Lives in Maine".

"What about the 2?"

"Okay were the hell does Charlie Chaplin and the pope come in to this?" Morgan angrily added. "God we need Reid".

"Well this has something to do with him going missing, so WE need to do this", Hotch said sternly.

"Sorry Hotch, It's just this is ridiculous".

"You know what. Charlie Chaplin was Gideon's favourite film star"...

_**..."Look, you fools, you're in danger! Can't you see? They're after you! They're after all of us! Our wives, our children, everyone! They're here, Already! You're Next!", **_Reid mumbled. "No idea!".

"Reid you need to watch more films. It's from Invasion of the Body snatchers", Garcia said catching him up.

"What's it about. Body snatchers I guess", he said with no humour in his voice.

"These pod people come down from space. And create replacer bodies of you but they have no emotions. Good film".

"No emotions?", Reid said, as something clicked in his head. "That's what he's doing to me. Trying to hurt me until I have no emotions left. Till I'm no longer me"...

_**Review please .**_

_**(FYI Rossi is a major Emily Bronte fan). (Sorry about the Invasion of the Body snatchers stuff, but just wrote a long essay on the Communist undertones in the film, and I'm full of Marxism and bitterness.) **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long gap again. On a bit off a downer with life, and haven't felt like writing. But it's Christmas and perfect chapter posting time. **

**Disclaimer – Don't own Criminal Minds guys. **

The BAU sat in the plane trying to piece together what they knew. Sadly their minds were more preoccupied by what they didn't know.

Finally Morgan broke the silence. "Is anyone beginning to be a little bit freaked out by this Gideon thing?" .

Hotch looked up from the files piled on the table. Rossi returned with a cup of coffee in his hand to stand behind Morgan. "Shall I bother saying it's a coincidence?".

Prentiss through her hand up in the air, "Maybe we could write off the Chaplin thing, but the fingerprints?".

"Hotch, do you know where Gideon is?" Morgan asked.

Hotch regretted what he had to say. "No. He hasn't contacted me in a long time". They all went silent. The pilot told them they were landing and they all took their seats, ready for a storm of new questions...

... Reid couldn't think of anything but the pain in his leg. He was glad. Anything to keep his mind of what was really happening. Something to take his mind of this game. And the fact that he had endangered Garcia's life.

"Reid, you alright?", Garcia said looking at him concerned.

Reid looked up from the leaves at Garcia's face. She looked sad. But not because of the situation she was in, but for him. Reid thought how amazing she was. Even after being kidnapped and tossed out of a helicopter, she still was too busy caring about him then herself.

"I'm fine", Reid mumbled.

"Does fine in Reid world mean not fine", she said loping her arm around his. Reid looked down at her, reluctantly smirked and carried on walking.

It was Garcia who saw it first. Her abrupt stop made Reid realises it as well. A house. A small, run-down, classic horror movie creepy house had appeared in front of them. They looked at each other and nodded. With Garcia holding on to him rather tightly, they walked towards the house.

"This is exactly the moment I would be screaming at the idiot's not to go in to the big, scary, axe-wielding psychopaths house".

Reid hadn't seen many movies but he must agree. This was definitely that moment. The fear of what was coming was in their very bones. "I know. But this UnSub leaves nothing to chance. He wanted me to find this house for a reason".

"He wanted us to find it", Garcia corrected him.

"Garcia I think you should stay here. It's my fault you're here and it's me he wants' to play with". With these words Reid let go and turned away from his friend. His plan to get away however did not go smoothly as Garcia gave him a slight push.

"Listen to me genius. If you think I'm letting one of my babies in to a creepy house alone you have another thing coming". Reid didn't even bother. Allowing Garcia to loop her arm around his again they walked towards the house...

_**...What is this? This is so satisfying. I'm so glad he hasn't disappointed me. I feel him getting closer. If I wasn't mistaken I'd say I was feeling happy...**_

...Hotch answered the phone quickly. "Kevin!".

"Have you heard anything?"

"No. Have you?", Hotch said. Not meaning to be abrupt but there was no time to explain all this to Kevin.

"Yes. I ran everything in everything I could. All I found was 23years ago a couple, Charlie and Emily Churchill, were murdered in their sleep. He was a vicar and she was a musician".

"Address!"

"I've sent it to your PDA".

"Thanks Kevin".

"Hotch, Find Penelope"

It was a long drive of Silence for the BAU. No one had anything to say. The confusion and concern for their colleagues was consuming their minds.

"How far Hotch?".

Morgan's question was not answered however, as suddenly the BAU's world exploded. The windows by Rossi and Prentiss smashed in and showered them with glass. The metal under Rossi crumpled like a tin can crushing his legs, and causing him to yell out in pain. They could feel the car sliding along the mud by the truck that had hit them. The car continued to slide and suddenly turned over. .5. The car filled with glass, grass and blood. Finally coming to a stop on its roof. The car destroyed and their bodies smashed.

Not one member of the BAU moved. Silence...

... Reid and Garcia pushed open the stiff door and stepped inside the silent house. Reid shivered as he felt cobwebs cover his face. He felt Garcia push against me, and he reached for her hand. They edged further in to the abandoned house. Dust covered the floors, and their light footsteps left a trail. Reid could feel the dust stinging his eyes, and filling his nose.

Reid didn't notice the floorboard sticking out, and caught his foot on it. Before he could stop himself he stumbled and fell to the floor. He yelled out as the pain in his leg increased. Not really hearing Garcia he felt through his pants at his injury. Looking at his hand he could see how much he was bleeding. He could hear Garcia asking if he was alright, but it was as from a long tunnel.

Then something jump started his mind. A bang from above them. Garcia went silence, and Reid pulled himself off the floor, biting his lip to stop himself screaming. Grasping hands again, the pair edged up the stairs. Luckily they were not to creaky, and the profiler hoped they would not be noticed, though he doubted there was anything this UnSub didn't know. When they reached the top floor only one door was ajar. Reid gestured for Garcia to stay where she was and moved towards the door. The second he was over the threshold a metal grate came down across the door locking him inside, plunging him in to total darkness. Reid furiously banged on the door, and he could hear Garcia banging on the other side.

Suddenly Garcia stooped. And he heard her scream. Reid banged harder, feeling his hands start to bleed. Then the light came on. Reid felt cold. His breathing was deep. He slowly turned around, and despite himself he felt his body start to shake. The young profiler almost fell down as he viewed what was in the room. And who was there with him...

**Review away please**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know that all the BAU, except JJ was in the prologue. But as the doctor would say, the future can change. **

**Criminal Minds. I own it? Never!**

Garcia didn't have a chance to react. She didn't even hear him come up behind her. She was banging on the door, praying for it to open and reveal her genius. It was a second between hearing the creek of the floor board behind her and feeling the hand across her eyes.  
Garcia screamed out but was silenced by a injection to the back of the neck. She felt her eyes droop and her legs go weak. The tech then fell in to darkness...

... Hotch was in more pain than he ever had been before. He couldn't even open his eyes. He strained his ears, blindly hoping to hear one of his friends. But nothing. Hotch felt his fingers start to move, and stretched them towards his seatbelt buckle. As he felt for it,  
he suddenly realised he was hanging upside down...

...Morgan could feel glass in his hands. He was having trouble breathing, as he spat grass out of his mouth. The profiler opened his eyes and looked down at his bloody hands. Morgan turned around so he was on his back. He then realised the car was up-side down.  
His heart stooped as he saw his life-less friend hanging above him...

...The metal was pressing down on Rossi's legs. He couldn't even feel his feet. He opened his eyes and painfully turned his head to look at Hotch.

"Aaron... Aaron". Rossi smiled as he heard his friend mumble.

"Morgan are you alright?".

"I'm fine Rossi", Morgan said, Clearly in quite a lot of pain.

"Prentiss". But there was nothing. "Prentiss"...

...Reid looked at the man in front of him.

"Who are you?", Reid said limping forward.

"You don't know me Spencer. But I know you. I know you better than anyone". The man stood with his back to Reid. Reid could only he was tall. He wore a black suit, and had long dark hair.

"Who are you?"

"Do you think repeating yourself will make me tell you?"

"What have you done to Garcia?". Reid felt a shiver run down his spine as the man laughed.

"Penelope... Penelope"

"Where is she?", Reid shouted forcing his leg to stop limping.

"Woo Who's just grown a spine. You can't fool me Dr. Reid. You're not a brave man"

"I am when my friend's in danger!"

"Well It is your fault Spencer. I warned you not to involve your team. And know you've killed her".

"STOP IT"

"NO"

Then it went dark. Reid quickly backed himself against the wall, straining his ears, but he could hear nothing. Before he could consider how afraid he really was the light's were suddenly back on. And he was alone in the room. Reid turned around, checking every corner of the room. Reid was scared, but now he knew at least there was a way out. Reid now had a real look at the room. It looked just as run-down and uninhabited as the rest of the house, except for two chairs, one of which had chains hanging from it.

Then it went dark again. Reid felt more venerable then ever as he stood in the centre of the room. Reid felt hands on his shoulders and he was pulled towards a chair. He tried to fight but his injured leg was too painful. The wind was knocked out of him as he was thrown in to the chair. His right wrist was strapped down first, as his left punched furiously any part of the UnSub. When he was finally strapped down, he heard a voice through the darkness.

"You know I've regretted watching my little helpers having all the fun with you and your friends".

"Where's Garcia?"

"You know I'm beginning to lose my patience. I've gone to a awful lot of trouble to get you here and you want shut up about that stupid geek".

"What do you want with me?". The light suddenly went back on, and the man had his back to Reid.

"Now that's finally a good question. If even a little stupid. What do I want with Dr. Spencer Reid. I want you to know pain".

"Why. What have I done to you?"

"What have you done. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"  
Reid felt blinding pain as he was punched in the face. He tasted blood in his mouth and spluttered. He blinked, trying to clear his eyes of tears so he could get a look at the man but it was hopeless. The blow to his chest made him feel physically sick, and he fell forward.

"You'll understand soon enough why I hate you".

Then darkness. And Reid felt cloth being strapped across his mouth.

"You were a gift Spencer. A beautiful thing. I've watched you. Your fingers running through you brown hair. Your insufferable stupidity matched with your brilliance. The way you don't even understand that all your so called friends mock you. Spencer Reid the joke. The freak of the BAU. Always alone. Alone as a child. Alone now. Your cravings. Your lust for those drugs. Going back to that flat, to think about your pathetic life".

His voice pierced Spencer's ears. And Reid didn't know how to react to his words.

Then the light was back on. The man was now standing in front of him. In his hand he held a long knife, that glinted as it hit the light.

"Would you like me tell you this hurt?".  
Reid didn't nod. He wasn't giving him the satisfaction. He was busy trying to focus his eyes.

"That's childish Spencer".

He plunged the knife in to Reid's stomach, and the profiler screamed against his gag. Pain shot through his body, and warm blood covered his dirty shirt.

"I wouldn't worry. I haven't hit any organs. You'll have a wait till you bleed to death. Time for you to do me a little favour".  
The man stretched forward and pulled down Reid's gag the once again turned away. Reid spat blood from his mouth and coughed.

"A favour?"

"I want you take this gun and shot a member of your team". Reid saw him pull a gun from his left pocket.

"What. I want do that".

"If you don't Spencer. I will kill them all, except you of course. And it will be far from painless. And you know I'm telling the truth. Chose one, and the rest will be spared".

Again he was plunged in to darkness. And he felt hands undo the chains around his wrist's.  
As the light went back on Reid quickly jumped to his feet. He searched the room for the man, but nothing. His eyes fell on a gun by his feet. With shacking hands he lifted it up. He then noticed a bandaged and shirt sitting on the opposite chair. Though he regretted it, Spencer picked up the bandage. With a stab of pain through his torso, he lifted up his shirt and viewed his wound. "God". Reid didn't stare at it for long. He quickly wrapped the bandage around his stomach. Reid grinded his teeth together, as he slipped the shirt off his shoulders. Reid began to feel lightheaded, and grabbed out for the chair. Before he could stop himself Reid leant forward and was sick. As he was wiping his face, quite embarrassed, there was a noise behind him and he quickly turned around. The door to the room had opened, and he heard Garcia shouting. Reid took a second to make his bad decision. He  
placed the gun in the back of his pants, concealing it with his shirt, just as Garcia entered the room.

"Thank God Reid. Are you alright?".

"I'm fine Garcia. Let's get out of this house. Now".

"I'm right behind you".

Garcia walked straight to the door. Reid resisted the desire to sit down and never get up again. Instead he limped towards the door, feeling the gun pressing in to his back. _**What am I suppose to do?**_

**Review away lovely people!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for long wait but Uni exams and work hindered my fanfiction time. And OMG how epic was Criminal Minds Wednesday night?**

Morgan flinched as he felt glass cut in to his stomach as he slid out of the destroyed SUV. He spat on the grass as his mouth was filled with blood. As he finally pulled his legs out he let out a long groan of pain.

"You okay Morgan?" Rossi said in a weary voice from the darkness. Morgan resisted the urge to throw up and moved to the back window. He searched the car and his heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell on Prentiss's motionless face. Morgan forgot the intense pain running through his body as he pulled Emily out of the wreckage. Prentiss's face was covered in blood, and her body didn't move as he dragged her on to the wet grass.

"Prentiss", Morgan said kneeling next to her. "Emily". Morgan placed his fingers on her neck and searched for a pulse. He held his breath as he found nothing. After a few agonising seconds Morgan gave a feeble smile as he felt a weak pulse.

"She's alive" Morgan said with a smile.

Hotch had managed to undo his seatbelt and carefully lowered himself down. His left arm was quite clearly broken but it just felt numb. Aaron felt numb. Morgan jumped up quickly to help his boss out of the car. The pair moved round to help Rossi out and the three men sat panting on the grass.

"We should move"….

Reid and Garcia were walking down the stairs when they heard a bang from outside. Before they could do anything the door was being forced open. The light from the moon stooped Reid focusing on the person now standing in the archway. Then relief.

"Reid. Garcia", Rossi said walking in to the house.

"My doves", Garcia said rushing down the stairs and talking hold of Morgan.

Morgan coughed as Garcia squeezed him. "Okay baby girl".

Hotch pushed past the hugging couple and entered the house, Prentiss still unconscious in his arms.

"Reid you alright?" Rossi said.

"What are you lot doing here?" Reid said standing still, not wanting to show them how bad his limp now was.

"That's nice Pretty boy" Morgan said over Garcia's head.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be here. You're in danger" Reid said straining his ears in concern.

"Kid we've already been in quite a lot of danger. And we would very much like to know why" he answered.

"I'll explain later, now you all need to leave"

"Reid enough of this. We're your friends now tell us what's going on!" Hotch said sternly.

"A man, I don't know who he is but he found me, and he's been setting me challenges" Reid said placing his fingers over his eyes.

"Seriously Kid" Morgan said letting go of Garcia and she took his hand.

"When aren't I Morgan. A man turned up in my car, told me I'd find a body under some floorboards. I did. And me getting Garcia involved got her kidnapped, and us both thrown out of a helicopter" Reid said raising his voice.

Morgan, Hotch, Rossi and Garcia stood still for a second. All feeling a little dumbstruck. Not one of them had seen Reid like this. They all couldn't help being concerned at the look of despair they saw on the young man's face.

"Reid were here to help you man" Morgan said talking a step forward

"Like we would have been from the beginning" Rossi said mimicking his action.

"How touching" a hollow voice echoed around the hall.

Reid almost fell down the stairs. His face and Garcia's face was a picture of fear coupled with faces of confusion.

"Is that him?" Rossi said as they all took out their guns.

"Yes" Garcia said moving closer towards Morgan.

Then the door closed behind them. They all turned towards it but the lack of moonlight had plunged them in to darkness. It happened so instantly that none of them even realised. A few seconds after the fell in to darkness they were all rendered unconscious…

….Reid opened his eyes slowly. He sat on a hard chair in a dim room.

He sat up quickly as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Reid realised his fellow BAU members were tied up around the room, equally spaced between and held in the threshold of 5 doors. Their legs and arms were drenched in chains and their mouths and eyes were covered. Prentiss still wasn't conscious, but Reid didn't have time to dwell on that. Reid grasped the arms of the chair he was sitting in and attempted to stand up. His leg was so painful now it sent waves of agony through his body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Dr Reid" his voice said as Reid managed to stand on his feet.

"Where are you?" Spencer shouted standing up straight.

"I'm right here Spencer" the voice came from behind him. The room was dark and Reid again couldn't make out the man's face.

"Let them go. Now!" Reid shouted.

"Okay I'll let them go. If you answer me a question about each of them"

"No I'm fed up of these games" Reid shouted again

"Don't push me Spencer, you know what I can do" he said in a whisper. Reid took a breath to calm himself.

"Questions?"

"Who shall we start with?"

"I don't know"

"Spencer, how old was Emily when she had an abortion?

Reid didn't think before he spoke. He was so shocked by this revelation that he just opened his mouth. "I don't know"

"I'm sorry then", as the UnSub spoke these words the heavy door closed and Prentiss was lost.

Reid ran forward on strength he didn't know he had and began to bang furiously on the door. He yelled out for Prentiss though he knew that there would be no answer.

"BRING HER BACK" Reid yelled turning round to his tormenter.

"Let's hope you do better with the rest of them"…..

_**Review away please**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own Criminal Minds In no way shape or form. **_

Reid hit his hands against the metal door again and again. He didn't even feel the nail slice in to his hand and it was too dark to see the blood smeared on the steal. After what felt like an eternity Spencer slowed down, and after one last weak bang he fell to the floor. He was glad that the team had their eyes covered as he sat defeated. Suddenly without warning vomit rose in his mouth and his eyes filled with tears. Every cell in his body ached, but it was nothing to the agony he was feeling.

"Are you alright Spencer?" the man said. Reid didn't answer; he had nothing really to say. The young profiler just sat in the dust and closed his eyes. Suddenly he sat up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His back hit the door and he looked up at the man. Suddenly he saw his face for the first time. He had dark hair and dark eyes. His skin was pale, and looked almost transparent in the moonlight. Reid didn't know him but there was something incredibly familiar about his face. This scared Spencer.

"Are you alright?" he repeated in a whisper. "You're being very quiet, and we haven't finished the questions yet".

Reid bit his bottom lip as he used the wall to hoist himself to his feet. As he did he felt the gun press in to his back and his mind began to race. As he stood, breathing heavily with the pain he was careful not to let the weapon become visible. The man stood staring at him as his face screwed up in pain.

"You look like you're in a bit of pain there Spencer"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure, because if you want I'll drive you to the hospital and your friends can just hang out here. No pun intended" he mumbled with a slight laugh.

"I said I was fine" Reid snapped

"Hey hey Spencer, don't push me" the man stared at him for a few more seconds before turning around. Reid didn't think about what he did next her just acted.

He swung his arm back and grabbed the gun from his pants. But before he could even think of shooting he had a gun in his face. His shoulders sank as the man laughed.

"You think I'm an idiot Spencer?" and with a single fluid motion he smacked him across the face. Reid just managed to keep himself on his feet but his vision blurred.

"Drop the gun Spencer. NOW!"

Reid didn't move at first then throw the gun across the room. He never swore but at that moment he wanted to scream.

"I thought you understood by now I don't like when things don't go my way. Especially after what happened to Jennifer"

"What?"

"You're a genius Spencer have you not figured out I've killed her yet"

Reid's entire body went numb and he began to shake. Tiers fell freely from his eyes but he refused to believe it. Then he just stopped thinking.

The man's head was turned and he took his chance. He threw his fist out and hit the man on the back of the head. His head went forward and his arm went down. He turned around quickly and Spencer hit him again. Before he could act he hit him again. Reid's hand tensed up in pain but he didn't let it show. He just thought of his team, and all they'd been through. He knew any of them could fight someone so why not him. He hit him again but this time he was ready for him. The man threw up his hand and grabbed Reid's arm. He pushed it and twisted the profiler on to his bad leg. Reid cried out in pain as he wildly threw out his arms again. He caught the man in the ribs and his attacker bent over. The man didn't take it he through his arm and mimicked the action on Spencer's rips. His rips were already severely bruised and he heard them crack. He screamed out and fell to the ground. He lay there defenceless as the man kicked him again and again. He felt more ribs break and then his nose as the man moved to his head. His ears rang and he was aware of nothing as blood rang down his face. He kicked out his uninjured leg and swiped them underneath the man's legs. He lost his footing and fell, landing Reid's injured limb. Reid felt the bone in his leg break through his skin as the man's weight pushed down.

"SPENCER STOP FUCKING WITH ME" he yelled as he slapped the profiler across the face.

Reid could see or hear nothing; he just waved his arms around hoping to hit something. His fist made contact with the man's stomach. He yelled again and reached out for his gun but Reid's fist hit his stomach again. Giving up on the gun he grabbed hold of Reid's neck and pushed down. Reid's adrenalin was working so fast he through his injured leg without thinking and hit the man between the legs. He let go of him and as Reid tried to get up he head-butted his tormenter.

"SHIT SPENCER!" he screamed and fell to his side. Reid rolled away from him and pushed himself to his knees. Reid blinked repeatedly to clear his vision and he began to make him out. He was bent over too, breathing heavily. Reid's mind flashed to the countless times he'd seen Morgan do this and mimicked him. Screaming out with pain and anger he ran forward and tacked his opponent. Not being quite as strong as Morgan it hurt him a lot and they both fell. Reid felt the gun against his leg. He reached for it quickly but so did the man. Both hands clasped on to the cold metal, and it was lifted off the ground. The man was stronger and the gun levelled on Reid's face, but not for long. White hot pain shot through his wrist but he pushed harder. The gun began to move again and then a bullet was fired…

_**Review away please – Time for Reid to kick some ass me thinks **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I own Criminal Minds, I think **_

Reid was laying on his back oblivious to anything. He felt like he was floating. He felt peaceful and where he was didn't seem to matter. Nothing mattered. He no longer felt pain or despair just serenity…..

…..Hotch strained against his chains. He stooped when he heard the young profiler scream. He couldn't hear who else was there but he heard banging. He felt the wall shake and it felt as if a guillotine had been drooped. Reid was close to him now, smashing against the wall. Aaron pulled at the chains but with his mouth and eyes covered it made him feel sick and distorted. As the banging stooped he stood silent. He stretched out his head to hear what was going on in the room. Suddenly he caught a whisper, _Spencer_. Hotch tilted his head to the side, and using his shoulder he managed to pull a little at the cloth away from his eyes. He only succeeded in uncovering one eye, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Reid had a gun, and then he didn't. Then they were fighting. As they fought they moved out of his eye line and Hotch's neck burnt as he strained it to move. He caught sight of Morgan who was tired up next to him. Derek had managed to free his eyes also and they both watched the fight in horror. The man was now leaning on Reid's chest and had his hands around his throat. Then Reid fought back. They both watched in amazement as he tackled his attacker. Then they both had hands on a gun. Then a shot. They're eyes blurred with the flash and their ears rang. Their heart's missed a beat as they viewed the unfolding scene.

_**Review Please. Will get longer, Promise**_


End file.
